The present invention relates to a connector assembly, in particular for fitment to a vehicle such as a land-based vehicle for traversing rough ground.
Many forms of connector are known for making connection, such as electrical or optical connection, between two components. These connectors may be designed to be attached to and detached from one another in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly which is more robust than previous arrangements and is better able to withstand ongoing vibrations and occasional large mechanical shocks.